


Фотоснимками

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Маринетт едва не теряет равновесие, и Лука подхватывает её у локтя. Всё верно. Он должен уделять внимание девушке, с которой пришёл.Адриану не помешало бы заняться тем же.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 3





	Фотоснимками

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7442769)

У Маринетт болтаются шнурки, и для Луки совсем несложно подтянуть их самому. Он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Когда Лука поднимает голову, Адриан тут же отворачивается.  
Может, ему показалось.

***

Лука неплохо держится на коньках: вдвоём с Джулекой они частенько катались зимой прямо по замёрзшей Сене.  
Хорошие были дни.

Не сразу, но тело вспоминает, как двигаться. Коньки скользят по гладкому льду, одна ладонь ложится на талию Маринетт, пока другая поддерживает изящную руку.  
На этот раз Адриан смотрит вполне открыто. Внимательно. _Изучающе_.

Маринетт едва не теряет равновесие, и Лука подхватывает её у локтя. Всё верно. Он должен уделять внимание девушке, с которой пришёл.  
Адриану не помешало бы заняться тем же.

***

Очередное нападение злодея на Париж срывает их неловкое двойное свидание, и Лука этому даже рад. Он ждёт, пока Маринетт закончит говорить с владельцем катка, от скуки наблюдает за тем, что происходит вокруг.

Адриан открывает для спутницы дверь её авто, но он всё ещё ужасен. Галантный и приторный, правильный до зубного скрежета. Это работает на медийный образ, и только, подобному нет места в реальной жизни. Луке кажется, что Адриан живёт в вымышленном мире радуги и единорогов, на которых смотрит, не снимая розовые очки.

Спутница Адриана всё же целует его в щёку, и это скорее плюс ей, чем Адриану — тот даже на месте застывает от неожиданности. Глупо машет ей вслед, и Лука с трудом сдерживает смешок.  
Маринетт выглядит несчастной.

***

Перед тем, как уйти, Лука посоветовал Маринетт поговорить с Адрианом. Он надеялся, что Маринетт прислушалась, что догнала дорогую машину Агрестов и призналась в своих чувствах.

Она такая милая. Навряд ли хоть один парень отказал бы ей.

Лука почти забывает тот день, вновь посвящая всё своё свободное время игре на гитаре.  
На что он точно не рассчитывает, так это пересечься с Адрианом Агрестом ещё хоть раз.

***

Когда Лука видит его на пороге своей комнаты-каюты, то решает, что последний удар головы об изголовье кровати был слишком сильным. Адриан хлопает длинными ресницами, улыбается, и причина его неожиданного визита заставляет Луку всерьёз пересмотреть версию и переквалифицировать простой ушиб об изголовье в сотрясение мозга.

Он берёт с Луки обещание не перебивать и не смеяться. Говорит о том, что у него нет друзей-специалистов по флирту, говорит, что не умеет быть соблазнительным, говорит, что контракт с крупным журналом на грани срыва.  
Тема фотосессии — грехи. Адриану досталась похоть.

Похоть — явно не про Адриана. Он — воплощение чистоты и невинности. Луке впервые по-настоящему стыдно за все те мысли, которые лезут в голову.

Адриан подаётся вперёд, берёт его руки в свои. Одними губами произносит «пожалуйста».

— И как же я могу помочь?

— Научи меня.

***

Даже спустя неделю Лука не верит, что на самом деле согласился. Адриан предлагал деньги за репетиторство, но у Луки хватило ума отказаться.  
Подумать только. Он учит школьника искусству флирта.

Лука делится с ним опытом своих прошлых отношений, и этого недостаточно. Ночами он изучает старые эротические журналы с непривычной точки зрения, обращая внимание не на внешность понравившихся моделей, а на позы и выражения лиц. Пробует повторить что-то перед зеркалом сам, и, если результат его устраивает, показывает Адриану.

Тот схватывает на лету. Повторяет всё в точности, и даже лучше, и Лука не понимает. Адриану не составило бы труда полистать журналы самому, о чём он ему и сообщает.

— Я пробовал, — оправдывается Адриан. — Но один я… _не чувствую_.

— А со мной?

— С тобой всё легче.

Лука отводит взгляд и перелистывает страницу.

***

Джулека прихлёбывает кофе, не говорит ни слова, однако Лука ощущает повисшее в воздухе осуждение.

Со стороны выглядит наверняка скверно. Они не занимаются ничем непристойным, честное слово — просто болтают о всяком, и иногда Лука делает снимки на старый полароид.

Фотосессия Адриана давно закончилась, журнал в продажу на днях поступить должен, но он всё равно продолжает приходить. Просто так.  
Лука убеждает себя, что всё это просто так.

Пожалуйста.

***

В этот раз Адриан приносит с собой журнал. Садится на кровать рядом, нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по коленям, от которых Лука с трудом отводит взгляд.

Нужная страница открывается сразу. Тяжело поверить, что всего несколько недель назад этот парень не мог даже ноги развести, не покраснев.  
Адриан — профессиональная модель, всё же. Лука знал об этом и раньше, но то, что он видит, выходит за рамки его представлений.  
Неотрывно Лука смотрит на лицо. На подведённые брови, на выбившуюся из гладких зачёсанных назад волос золотую прядку. На высокие скулы и точёный подбородок. На густые чёрные ресницы и полуприкрытые веки. На острый чуть вздёрнутый нос и губы. Боже, губы. Пухлые, в красной помаде, смазанной тыльной стороной ладони.  
Адриан на фото скромно одет в чёрные брюки и белую рубашку, но у Луки дыхание перехватывает, и сердце начинает биться чуточку чаще.

 _Он ровесник Джулеки_ , напоминает себе Лука, сглатывая.

— Лука?

Адриан придвигается ближе. Заправляет чёрно-синюю прядь за ухо, смотрит в глаза, улыбаясь, и Лука точно попадёт в Ад.

— Я выпускаюсь в этом году, ты же знаешь?

Взгляд Адриана тускнеет — Лука не хочет думать о причинах. Не должен он о них думать. И об Адриане тоже не должен. У него и без Луки хватает поклонников, по нему весь Париж с ума сходит, и навряд ли ему есть дело до старшего брата одноклассницы.

Лука не хочет думать о нём, но думает. Лука не хочет отпускать его, но он должен.  
Только Адриан не против остаться с ним, и это наверняка разрушит мир их обоих.

Лука не хочет, чтобы Адриан уходил. Поэтому он уходит сам.  
Исчезает из его жизни и из Парижа, не собираясь возвращаться.

***

Он колесит по Европе пять лет. Пробует новые жанры и краску для волос, но в итоге всё равно возвращается к мелодичным балладам и синему цвету. От его очередного бойфренда, Лео, пахнет алкоголем и табаком. Лука бросил курить полгода назад. Может, пришло время бросить и его тоже.  
Лео называет его шлюхой, в ответ Лука добавляет номер уже бывшего в чёрный список.

По дороге до съёмной квартиры есть круглосуточный магазинчик. Журналы тут стоят чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем в киосках, но Луке плевать. Он покупает французский «Вог» и банку пива, бросает мятые купюры и уходит, не дожидаясь сдачи.

Едва переступив порог, Лука начинает собирать вещи Лео в коробки, как когда-то собирала Анарка, выставляя бывших бойфрендов с палубы. Всё же он недалеко от неё ушёл.

На пол падает открытая пачка сигарет. Лука заставляет себя поднять, но останавливается возле мусорного ведра. Он бросил полгода назад, и напоминает себе об этом в очередной раз, как и о куче других обещаний.  
Взгляд падает на журнал, и на ещё стопку таких же у дивана.

 _Он обещал_. Обещал ведь.  
Его желания сильнее воли.

***

В голове звенящая тишина, к потолку тянется дым от сигареты, на полу валяется пустая банка пива, а на коленях лежит французское издание «Вог»-а.

Они не виделись чертовски долго, но это не значит, что Лука забыл. Он вспоминает постоянно. Когда целует чужие губы, когда стягивает не свою одежду, распалённый, когда отсасывает кому-то другому. Он думает не о том, кто перед ним, и в такие моменты чувствует себя отвратительным.

Фото потрясающие. Адриан в этот раз звезда выпуска, ему выделили несколько страниц в разных образах. На одной он в классическом сером костюме-тройке, держит в руках длинный зонт, и то, как он прикасается к ручке, нужно запретить законодательно. Пиджак и жилетка пропадают на соседней странице, зато появляются подтяжки. Большие пальцы оттягивают их от груди, голова Адриана чуть запрокинута назад, но он смотрит в камеру. Вызывающе. _По́шло_. Лука переворачивает лист и выдыхает сквозь зубы. Этому паршивцу идёт всё, но в рваных джинсах и кожаной куртке на голое тело Адриан выглядит тем самым воплощением греха. У него андеркат и выбриты виски, густые волосы на макушке зачёсаны на одну сторону. На высунутом языке шарик пирсинга — наверняка магнитный, чисто для съёмки — однако этого достаточно, чтобы сойти по Адриану с ума в очередной раз.

Помимо фотографий — _чертовски горячих фотографий_ — в этом номере есть интервью. В нём Адриан как всегда увиливает от вопросов о личной жизни, зато приглашает всех на новый показ отца. Там есть что-то ещё о благотворительности и новых проектах, но Лука уже не вчитывается.  
Переворачивает страницу обратно, рассматривая фото в неформальном стиле. Отмечает, как сильно изменилось его телосложение, как заострились черты лица. Что осталось неизменным, так это глаза. Лука откровенно влип ещё тогда, на фестивале, когда подал упавшему Адриану руку и впервые заглянул в них. Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы признать это.

Пепел с сигареты падает в пустую консервную банку.

***

Без вещей Лео квартира выглядит пустой. У Луки здесь нет ничего, кроме пары джинс, нескольких футболок и гитары. Он не задерживался нигде надолго, и теперь понимает, почему.

Лука запихивает одежду в потрёпанный рюкзак, забрасывает на плечо гитару и подхватывает свежий выпуск «Вог»-а.

Остатки денег он тратит на билет до Парижа. Грузная женщина за стеклом окидывает его взглядом и спрашивает о цели поездки.  
Лука говорит, что едет домой.

***

Джулека находит для него бритву, костюм и лак для волос. Почти всё это наверняка принадлежит бывшим поклонникам матери, но Лука не из брезгливых.

Самой большой проблемой становятся волосы. Они не лежат так же аккуратно, как раньше, выжженные многочисленными окрашиваниями, и Лука готов сдаться. Его снова спасает сестра, отбирая расчёску.

Джулека его фея-крёстная, нет, сестра-крёстная — Лука обещает написать об этом песню, на что Джулека легонько ударяет его расчёской по плечу. Она смеётся, и Лука не знал, что скучал по её тихому голосу так сильно.

На этом магия не заканчивается. Не говоря ни слова, Джулека отдаёт ему коробку из-под конфет. Внутри лежат полароидные снимки пятилетней давности.

Он помнит их все. Каждый запечатлённый на плёнке вечер. Он помнит их все, и старые чувства вспыхивают с новой силой.  
Он помнит их все. 

И он намерен сделать новые.

***

В зале самая настоящая давка. При всём желании, Лука навряд ли сможет найти в этой толпе Адриана.

Искать ему и не нужно. Адриан выходит на подиум. Потрясающий. Восхитительный. Неземной.  
Волосы разглажены в прямом проборе, но не отросли достаточно, чтобы скрыть прежде выбритые виски. Тонкая белая рубашка с небрежно закатанными рукавами расстёгнута на несколько пуговиц — ключицы Адриана могли бы стать достоянием искусства. Потёртые дизайнерские джинсы обтягивают задницу, а тонкий чёрный ремень подчёркивает линию бёдер. Запястья увешаны кожаными браслетами и цепочками. Он сошёл бы за своего в любой из тусовок Луки, но и на модном показе, среди разодетых барышень и мужчин в душных костюмах, Адриан смотрится естественно.

Адриан уходит так же грациозно, как появился, и Лука не видит его больше.  
Это конец, наверное. Зачем вообще он возвращался в Париж. Не верится, что он бросил всё ради одного сомнительного вечера. Лука считал, что уже перерос это.  
Как и всегда он ошибся.

Парочка по соседству говорит что-то о продолжении и банкете в «Гранд Париже». Лука принимает это за знак свыше.

И обещает себе, что эта последняя попытка.

***

Разумеется Адриан не один. Он ведёт под руку Маринетт, которую пинап-платье, высокая причёска и правильный макияж изменили почти до неузнаваемости.  
Вместе они ослепительные, словно только сошли с обложки, и Лука чувствует себя идиотом.

Ему нужно уйти, наверное. Вместо этого Лука стоит на месте. От Адриана его отделяет красная верёвка на золочёных столбиках, и это ощущается, как неприступная стена, на которую нельзя взобраться, не имея бриллиантовых гаффов и страховочной подушки из шуршащих купюр.  
Лука обходится без всего этого. Потому что Адриан останавливается напротив. Потому что улыбается ему. Потому что кивает на вход и говорит верзиле-охраннику, что Лука его гость.

***

Маринетт почти не заикается, когда говорит с ним у фуршетного стола. Сокрушается о том, что не видела Луку так долго, и между делом сообщает, что половину нарядов сегодняшнего показа сшила лично. Лука восхищён. Кажется, только он один за всё это время нисколько не изменился.  
Об этом говорит и Адриан, когда, наконец, отбивается от журналистов и возвращается к столу. Наверное, щетину всё же следовало оставить.

Сбоку выбивается прядь, хоть Джулека и не жалела невидимок. Адриан заправляет её пальцами. Совсем как тогда. Почти безотказный трюк, и Лука жалеет, что научил его этому.

Теперь всё чувствуется иначе. Адриан успел перерасти его, ненамного, но всё же. Успел закалиться и стать горячим, как Адово пламя. Каждое его движение ощущается чем-то интимным. Луке самому впору брать у него уроки.  
Спасибо, что костюмные брюки такие широкие.

***

Адриан предлагает ему выйти на балкон подышать свежим воздухом, и Лука знает, что это начало конца.

Холодный ветер забирается под рукава — плевать. Рядом с Адрианом _жарко_ , и исправить это может разве что ледяная ванна. Лука облокачивается о перила, вдыхает полной грудью в надежде унять участившийся пульс. Адриан повторяет за ним.  
Приходится вспомнить о приличиях, ведь границы как никогда размыты.

На вопрос о Маринетт Адриан пожимает плечами и говорит, что она просто друг. Лука рад это слышать, и за это ему очень стыдно.  
Адриан придвигается так близко. Почти шепчет на ухо, как бы невзначай касаясь пальцами сжатой в кулак руки.

С этим прикосновением граница исчезает.

***

Они целуются прямо в лифте; сложно сказать, кто из них начал первым.

Лука понимает риски. Адриан — нет, кажется. Будто это Лука здесь звезда первой величины и это его фото близости с другим парнем взорвут таблоиды завтра.  
Адриан говорит, что ждал слишком долго. Лука обнимает его, переводя дыхание.

***

Никогда прежде Лука не бывал в номерах класса «Люкс», но интерьер — последнее, что его интересует. Потому что Адриан нетерпеливо стаскивает пиджак, забирается горячими пальцами под брюки, вжимает в стену, и Лука теряется в ощущениях.

В спальню они в прямом смысле вваливаются. В двух шагах — огромная кровать с простынями, которые стоят дороже, чем Лука одет. К чёрту её. Адриан придавливает его собой к полу, целует так, будто от этого зависит жизнь их обоих. Лука дёргает ткань слишком сильно: от дизайнерской рубашки Адриана отрывается несколько пуговиц. Тот и бровью не ведёт — снимает её, судя по звуку, дорывая окончательно.

Они оба застывают на несколько секунд. Губы Адриана блестят, он смотрит сверху вниз, будто и правда божество, но его колени широко разведены над бёдрами Луки, напоминая о том, что всё это реально. Лука кладёт ладонь на твёрдый торс, и Адриан подаётся вперёд, как кот, который хочет, чтобы его погладили. Пальцы скользят вниз — Адриан опускается вместе с ними. Припадает, опирается на предплечья, целует, пока Лука возится с его ремнём.

Это слишком, может. Ещё есть шанс спустить всё на тормозах, сослаться на алкоголь или что-то вроде — Лука верит, что способен прекратить. Он же _взрослый_. Убеждает себя в этом, продолжая позволять Адриану делать всё то, что он делает, и принимая активное участие сам.  
Адриан тоже взрослый. _Теперь_ взрослый. И когда он вытаскивает из кармана презерватив, у Луки темнеет в глазах.

Поцелуй за ухом почти заставляет кончить. Адриан прикусывает мочку, говорит, что всё в порядке, и Лука может взять его, если хочет. Идея слишком соблазнительна.  
Он продолжает возвышаться над ним, воплощение страсти и похоти. У Луки появляется другая идея.

Лука облизывает моментально пересохшие губы. В глазах Адриана появляется понимание.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает он, сплетая с ним пальцы.

В ответ Лука улыбается.

***

Под веками можно увидеть звёзды. В руках Адриана он — натянутая гитарная струна. Каждое движение бёдрами хочется запомнить. Лука не знал до Адриана, насколько тактилен. Ни с одним из бывших бойфрендов ему не было _так_ хорошо.

Он понимает теперь. С Адрианом Лука _чувствует_. С ним легко, как ни с кем.

Запах виноградного масла из спа-набора в ванной смешивается с запахом Адриана. Лука выгибается, заводит руки назад, чтобы коснуться золотых волос. Адриан толкается снова, обхватывает, прижимая к себе, и Лука откидывает голову ему на плечо.  
Он подначивает, совсем немного дразнится — Адриан давит на спину, заставляет наклониться вперёд. Перехватывает руки у локтей, двигается резче, жёстче, почти вбивается, _да_. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, Лука по-особенному ощущает каждое движение. Вот так. Так отлично.

Ему тяжело дышать. Адриану тоже. Его грудь высоко вздымается, веки полуприкрыты, а на губах едва заметная улыбка, которая тут же исчезает, когда Адриан опускает взгляд вниз.

— Ты не?..

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Лука. — Я сам, и…

Адриан не даёт ему договорить. Смотрит в глаза, медленно опускаясь на колени, гладит большими пальцами внутреннюю сторону бёдер и абсолютно бессовестно берёт его член в рот. Лука пытается ухватиться за воздух, но в итоге лишь приваливается спиной к стене.

С ним попросту играют — этот паршивец точно знает, что делает, как знает, насколько сексуален. Хочется щёлкнуть полароидом, сохранить момент на плёнке, чтобы показать Адриану после. Чтобы оставить снимок себе. Чтобы холодными вечерами смотреть самому, вспоминая.

Лука перебирает золотые пряди, сжимает их в кулак, заставляя Адриана запрокинуть голову. Так его лицо видно лучше. Какой же он красивый.  
Одна рука исчезает с бедра; не сразу Лука замечает, что Адриан дрочит себе, продолжая ему отсасывать. Что за ненасытный парень.

Приходится поднять его, чтобы сохранить в памяти ещё момент. Опрокинуть на кровать, которую давно уже пора было использовать по назначению. Склониться между ног и взять член в рот самому. Услышать стон и вздрогнуть всем телом. Улыбнуться, когда Адриан в нетерпении надавит на затылок и вскинет бёдра. Взять виноградное масло, только чтобы подразниться. Адриан насаживается на пальцы сам, и Лука готов пересмотреть свои планы.

Одними губами Адриан произносит «Пожалуйста». Лука как и в прошлый раз не может отказать.

Они снова сплетают пальцы. Нужно сдерживать себя, двигаться плавно и размеренно, чтобы не причинить боли.  
На алой постели он смотрится превосходно. Такой распалённый и податливый, умоляющий не останавливаться. Самый лучший. Лука склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и входит до самого конца. Адриан стонет прямо в губы, сжимает пальцы сильнее, и Луке как никогда жаль.

Потому что с наступлением утра всё закончится.

***

— Снова сбежишь?

Эти слова не должны так ранить. Лука застывает на пару мгновений, но после продолжает завязывать шнурки на кедах. Он больше чувствует, чем слышит, как Адриан заворачивается в одеяло, как переползает на изножье кровати, как замирает рядом. Объятия со спины становятся неожиданностью.

— Ты знаешь, что мы не можем…

— Сейчас-то почему?

Потому что Лука не собирался привязываться и уж тем более привязывать Адриана к себе. Потому что всего этого вообще не должно было случиться, потому что они оба из совершенно разных миров и ещё по целому ряду причин, над которыми Лука думал пять лет.  
Он должен быть счастлив тому, что вообще провёл ночь с Адрианом. Просить большего было бы слишком.

— Посмотри на меня.

Простая просьба Адриана кажется невыполнимой. Лука не оборачивается, и Адриан прижимается теснее:

— Ты знаешь, что я серьёзен. Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь.

— Слушай, я не…

— Мне уже давно не пятнадцать. Лука. Пожалуйста.

Лука проводит ладонью по сухим от лака волосам. Он не знает, что ответить Адриану, которая из причин убедит его в неправильности происходящего и заставит передумать.  
Он молчит, и Адриан принимает это по-своему.

— Иди, если хочешь. — Лука не помнит этого оттенка его голоса. — Я не собираюсь тебя держать.

Примерно об этом Лука и пытался ему сказать. Что ж, тем лучше для них обоих.  
Адриан продолжает, когда Лука подходит к двери:

— Надеюсь, ты передумаешь.

Лука и сам на это надеется.  
Но сейчас он поворачивает дверную ручку.

***

Из окна видно море. Адриатическое. Очень символично.  
Лёгкий ветер качает шторы, Лука проходит сквозь них. Опирается на балконные перила, ставит на них стакан с отвратительным на вкус шампанским.

Венеция живёт своей жизнью, а Лука своей. Иногда играет в барах, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что язык любви понятен всем.  
На маленьком столике лежит старый полароид, который Лука прихватил с собой с Либерти — пожалуй, одна из немногих вещей, напоминающая о прошлом. Тогда неплохо было, но и эта жизнь хорошая. Не хуже прежней. И Лука ни о чём не жалеет, в общем-то.

Он берёт полароид в руки. Слышит шаги за спиной и оборачивается, чтобы сделать снимок.

— Как всегда великолепен. Тебя не испортит даже такой криворукий фотограф, как я.

— Неправда, просто у тебя неплохо получается. Талантливые люди талантливы во всём, слышал?

Лука смотрит на проявившуюся фотографию. И правда неплохо.

— М, нет, пожалуй, я всё же останусь верным музыке.

Адриан смеётся, вручает ему гитару, которую Лука забыл в комнате, и садится на пуфик, чтобы послушать.  
Пальцы зажимают нужные аккорды.

Адриан убирает фотографию в третью по счёту коробку из-под конфет.


End file.
